


Ma knows Best

by T3llurian



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3llurian/pseuds/T3llurian
Summary: Retelling of the season 5 episodes of the Gathering, with Ma the protective head clone of the Creche
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"I have captured the sith lord Dooku himself and I was not afraid. But I will never touch a little jedi. The clone they call Ma, he frightens me” Hondo intoned gesturing wildly with his hands spilling his drink as he swayed. His men laughed jostling each other drunkenly. Anakin groaned as he looked at Obi-Wan for a cue on what to do. Obi-Wan sighed as he covered his drink to stop someone from refilling it. Hondo didn't seem to notice his guests' disinterest. 

"Ma came when I helped free the younglings from Grievous. The one named Katooni she was impressive I must know how is she? When you return to your temple please tell her that I named my ship after her" That comment caught Anakin's attention, he perked up suddenly taking interest in Hondo's rambling.   
"Yes, I had the opportunity to watch her complete her saber. Such a priceless experience. I understand the legends about your light swords now. They truly sing for their maker. Beautiful things yes" 

Both Jedi nodded in agreement. "Katooni would have made a wonderful addition to my crew, I do hope she becomes your padawan she has a gift for words much like you Kenobi" he trailed off distracted still babbling as he finished yet another drink lost in the memories. Obi-Wan smiled at the pirate, it was rather genuine.   
"Perhaps you are right Hondo, it is time I take another padawan.." He trailed off in thought, Hondo perked up at that. "you would make her your apprentice! How wonderful, she is a clever girl". He grabbed Obi-Wans shoulder and shook him as he grinned.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (for clarification this is the flashback to Season 5 episode? Of the Gathering and the consequent ones

Ma smiled as he moved around the hold straightening parkas and hoods despite the protests of the younglings.   
The loudest protests came from a human Petro. "Ma I'm fine, I'm not a baby, I'm going to find my crystal and become the best duelist in the temple" Petro swatted the clones hands away from him with a huff. Ma shook his head helping Katooni settle her hood over her head tendrils. The small Tholothian grinned up at the clone. "Thank you Ma" she fiddled with her mittens anxiously.   
"you'll do fine ad'ika" Ma nudged her chin up with a knuckle, Katooni blushed as she smiled again. He stepped back letting Ahsoka gather them up.


End file.
